Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla
Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla was a female Pirate Lord in the 1730s, most notably in command of the Venganza. She was also one of Jack Sparrow's love interests. Biography Early life Esmeralda was born on a plantation owned by the Spanish nobleman Don Rafael, somewhere on the Spanish Main. Her father was Don Rafael's son, and her mother was Quiauhxochitl, a native girl of Aztec origin. Her parents gave her two names, one Spanish, Esmeralda, and one Aztec, Quiauhxochitl, after her mother. Unlike the neighboring dons, Don Rafael treated his native servents well. That earned him hatered from his neighbors. One day, while Don Rafael was absent, the angry dons organized a night raid on Don Rafael's land. Esmeralda's parents were killed during the raid, and she was barely saved by her Aztec nurse. She was five years old at that time. Spain Left with nothing but a ship, a granddaugher, and a few loyal servents, Don Rafael sent Esmeralda to a convent school in Barcelona in Spain, so she could become a fine lady. He joined the Caribbean pirates, eventually becoming the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. Esmeralda hadn't been in school for a month before she knew that she wasn't destined for the court of His Majesty King of Spain. She applied herself to her lessons, but she went without sweets so she could pay for fencing lessons in secret. When she was fifteen, she escaped from the school and returned to her grandfather. Don Rafael brought her to Shipwreck Island, hoping that the exposure to pirate life would scare her enough to return to Spain. But she liked the pirate life, and stayed with him on his ship, the Venganza, to learn some pirating. Esmeralda the pirate Not long after she arrived to Shipwreck Island, Esmeralda met Jack Sparrow, a nine year old boy, son of Captain Edward Teague, Keeper of the Code. On one occasion, Jack teasingly yanked her braids, but she pounced him and gave him a thrashing that left him bruised for days. Over the next eleven years, Esmeralda was schooled in sword fighting by her grandfather, who made of her a formidable fighter. She also learned everything she needed to know about sailing. Shipwreck Cove Jack Sparrow During the late 1720s, when the Venganza was docked in Tortuga, Don Rafael encountered Hector Barbossa, a pirate captain whose ship, the Cobra, was destroyed by the mysterious rogue pirates. The Venganza sailed to Shipwreck Island, so that Don Rafael and Barbossa could inform Teague about that act of the violation of the Code of the Pirate Brethren. During the meeting of the Pirate Lords, Esmeralda was reunited with Jack Sparrow, who became quite charming since the last time they met. She also met Jack's friend Christophe-Julien de Rapièr, captain of the brigantine La Vipère. A few days later, Esmeralda and Jack began to go on picnics to a small beach on the outer side of Shipwreck Cove. For two weeks, they enjoyed each other's company, spending their time in fencing, swimming, sharing their food and drinking Don Rafael's wine. Christophe soon joined them on their picnics, and he thought both young pirates in fencing. However, Esmeralda didn't like Christophe's company, because he never missed a chance to touch her. One day, after hearing from them about Marie Seymour, the wife of Steve Seymour, the owner of the Drunken Lady tavern, Esmeralda asked Jack and Christophe to take her there. Jack and Christophe took her to the tavern, and she became a good friend with Marie. However, a few days later, she found Jack rowing alone in the boat they used to go to their picnics. When she got into the boat, she admitted to Jack that she wanted to move it to some other inlet where Christophe couldn't find it, so they could continue to have their picnics alone. Both Esmeralda and Jack admitted that they like each other, and they shared their first kiss. The rogue pirate Despite showing their interest for each other, Jack and Esmeralda decided to search around the Cove for the rogue pirate ship which was sighted by the pirate One Tooth Tommy a few days earlier. Jack found Tommy's dead body two days earlier and he suspected his death wasn't accideantal. They rowed around the Cove, looking at all pirate ships docked there, until they found the sloop which matched the description given by Hector Barbossa. But that sloop was the Koldunya, the ship of Boris Palachnik, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. Shocked with such discovery, they returned to Shipwreck City, where Esmeralda vent to the Venganza to inform her grandfather and Captain Teague, while Jack searched around the city for Captain Barbossa. Some time later, they all met at the dock, where Barbossa told to Captain Teague that Borya's ship looks identical to the one which sunk the Cobra. Teague and Don Rafael decided to search the Koldunya, while Esmeralda and Jack stayed on the dock. A few minutes later, Teague and Don Rafael, accompanied by Borya, returned to the city, heading for the Pirate Hall. Court of inquiry Captain Teague called for an official court of inquiry, and Esmeralda and Jack joined the Pirate Lords in the Pirate Hall. They were both called as witnesses, and though they spoke of several accusing evidences against Borya, these evidences weren't enough to convict Borya. The Pirate Lords decided to summon Davy Jones, the lord of the sea, who could tell them if Borya was guilty or not. The Pirate Lords and all the witnesses assembled on the Troubadour, Teague's flagship, where the Brethren Court spoke the magical incantation which brought Jones onboard. Esmeralda was terrified by Jones' monstrous appearance, but the supernatural captain of the Flying Dutchman confirmed Borya's guilt. He also said that another rogue pirate, commander of a brigantine, is also present at the Cove. Borya was immediately sentenced to hang with his whole crew. A few hours later, Esmeralda and Jack vent to the Drunken Lady, where they discovered that Marie was molested by Christophe, who was apparently drunk. They also encountered Barbossa, who told them that Borya revealed Christophe as one of the rogues under his command. Esmeralda and Jack couldn't believe that Christophe is guilty, and Jack decided to help him escape. Esmeralda and Jack vent to the Troubadour, where they sneaked into Teague's cabin to steal the keys to the dungeons of Shipwreck City from the Prison Dog. They were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Teague, and they had to hide in the pantry. Doña Pirata A Pirate Lord Two years after Jack Sparrow's escape from Shipwreck Island, Don Rafael was killed by Christophe-Julien de Rapièr. Esmeralda wasn't onboard the Venganza when that happened. She was informed by her grandfather's crew about his demise, and that she is the new captain of the Venganza as well as the new Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. Esmeralda became a successful pirate captain, and soon earned the nickname Doña Pirata. Approximately a year after Don Rafael's death, Esmeralda was in Barbados, an island controlled by the British in the Eastern Caribbean, impersonating a Spanish noblewoman. She encountered Jack, now a sailor in the employment of the East India Trading Company. Attack on the Fair Wind In the 1730s, Esmeralda attacked the Fair Wind, an EITC ship on which Jack Sparrow served as a First Mate. Personallity and traits Being both a pirate and a Spanish noblewoman, Esmeralda has picked the best from the both worlds. She had a strong faith in God due to her childhood in a convent school in Barcelona, and she believed in miracles and the power of prayer, but she also believed in the supernatural, having seen the legendary Davy Jones himself. She knew the legend about the cursed Aztec treasure which was hidden on the Island of the dead, and she had a tattoo with the same symbol that was imprinted on the blood money delivered to Hernán Cortés. Like almost all Pirate Lords, Esmeralda had a unique pirate flag. Her flag was black with the white skeleton dressed in a skirt holding a cutlass and an hourglass. Equipment and skills Being schooled in fencing by Don Rafael and the finest sword masters in Barcelona, Doña Esmeralda was one of the best swordsmen on the high seas. Her preferable weapon in battle was the cutlass. When she was 26, she was far better fencer than Jack Sparrow, though he was raised among pirates. Over the years, her skilles improved. When she dueled Captain Nathaniel Bainbridge, she could kill him without problem, but she didn't want to hurt him, so she just blocked his attacks, until he cut the feather on her hat which angered her enough to attack him. She also used a pistol from time to time. Esmeralda was highly educated and as such, she was able to speak several languages. Aside from Spanish, which was her native language, she fluently spoke English, Aztec, and French. Behind the scenes *Because of being a young Spanish woman pirate as well as being referred to as a "woman from his past", Esmeralda was believed to be Angelica, a character from On Stranger Tides. However, as the background stories on the two characters are different, it is unlikely. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' Source *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' Category:Pirate Lords Category:Pirate captains Category:Spaniards Category:Females Category:Aztecs Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City Category:Swordsmen Category:Brethren Court